The present invention relates to a holder for a wet shaver with a base having a means for supporting the wet shaver.
Wet shavers or razors are known in the art. In general, the forward end of the handle is provided with a razor head with a single or double razor blade. In a special embodiment of such wet shavers, so-called razor blade units are used. These razor blade units are separate components in which a single or double razor blade is fixedly embedded within a plastic body. These razor blade units are connected in a releasable and exchangable manner at the razor head of the wet shaver with a corresponding fastening mechanism. For a simple storage of such razor blade units it is known to arrange them in a dispenser.
In general, it is disadvantageous that conventional wet shavers, when not in use, must be placed on a surface, whereby due to the sharp razor blades a potentially hazardous situation with respect to injuries results.
For a safe storage of a wet shaver it is known from German Gebrauchsmuster 90 14 878 to provide a holder for the combined storage of a wet shaver and a dispenser for razor blade units. The holder has a base portion that is provided with a support for suspending the wet shaver, whereby a receiving device in the form of a slot-shaped recess for receiving a box-shaped dispenser is provided at the base.
This known holder for a wet shaver has the disadvantage that it is comprised of two separate parts. The support for suspending the wet shaver must be mounted on the base portion. Due to the two-part embodiment and the necessary assembly, the manufacture of the known wet shaver holder is relatively expensive.
It is furthermore disadvantageous that for storing the wet shaver it must be suspended from the free ends of the support that are in the form of two lateral, upwardly extending, fork-shaped projections. At the moment of insertion into the free ends the user exerts an additional force at the upper end of the support so that the support overall is destabilized for a short period of time and may fall over. The removal of the wet shaver from the support has also been proven to be impractical.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a wet shaver which is more economical to produce and which allows for an easier manipulation.